Kukejar Cintamu, Sunbae!
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: judul kaga pas ama isi. mainstream. ngawur. dll. Hunkai/Sekai with UKE!Kai ... SING ORA SENENG! MINGGAT BAE YAK! (?) ra semang rusuh (?) #plok ONE SHOOT... ato short fict yeh -a SEQUEL NYUSUL... bukan summary! - - SEQUEI 2 IS UP - END
1. Chapter 1

One Shoot by Winter AL...

Ku Kejar Cintamu, Sunbae!

Hunkai! With Uke!Kai !

This fict just for fun !

Typo menyebar, ide pasaran, bahasa aneh tidak sesuai EYD, dan OUT OF CHARACTHER! A.K.A OOC #LAUGH HAHAHA...

Seme keuke-ukean! Uke keseme-seman! (?)

TAPI INI HUNKAI!

Awas kesandung typo (?)

.

...

Sehun kembali melancarkan aksinya yang sudah ia patenkan sebagai rutinitas wajib selama 2 bulan ini. Mengintai seorang sunbae menawan yang dikenal ceria dengan senyum memikat -yang juga memikat Sehun pada pandang pertama-, juga murid andalan guru Jung dalam kelas seni tari. Orang yang akan diajukan jika ada perlombaan tari. Dan membuat orang-orang terkesan dengan tariannya, hingga mendapat juara pertama. Menorehkan nama baik sekolah. Prestasi yang membanggakan. Hampir setiap orang mengaguminya, tak terkecuali Oh Sehun.

Seorang pemuda dari tingkat satu yang dulu tak sengaja menabrak sunbae favoritenya hingga menumpahkan minuman pada seragam sekolah. Sehun sempat takut jika sunbaenya itu marah atau menghajarnya karna sebuah kecerobohan tak sengaja. Namun diluar dugaan, sunbae itu hanya memaklumi dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa' sembari tersenyum ramah. Malahan yang mengumpati Sehun kala itu bukanlah sunbae, melainkan para murid yang mengaguminya dan seorang teman dekat yang sangat cerewet.

Semenjak itulah Sehun jadi suka, dan rutinitas yang ia lakukan 2 bulan ini adalah mengamati sang sunbae dari balik pohon samping bangunan sekolah. Yang menghadap langsung pada sebuah lorong yang disisi-sisinya terdapat loker-loker siswa tingkat dua, salah satunya adalah milik sunbae favorite Sehun.

Ia suka melihat sunbaenya itu berseri-seri ketika menemukan sebuah benda yang setiap hari Sehun letakkan diam-diam diloker sunbae itu beberapa menit sebelum jatah pulang kelas sunbae itu. Senyumnya amat manis untuk ukuran seorang pria. Sebelum pulang ia akan memastikan apakah sunbae menawan itu membuka loker atau tidak.

Sehun ingin sekali berterus terang tentang perasaannya kepada sunbae itu sebenarnya, perasaan cintanya yang telah ia pendam. Namun suatu hal menjadi beban tersendiri baginya. Ia takut ditolak. Sehun tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Yah... siapapun tidak ingin ditolak dalam hal percintaan 'kan?

Dan lagi, yang menjadi masalah utamanya adalah 'penampilan'. Orang-orang selalu melemparkan kata 'cupu', 'nerd', 'kutu buku', dan hal lainnya yang menyangkut itu, setiap ia lewat, kata-kata hinaan serta tatapan remeh menjadi pengawal baginya.

Ia muak tentu saja, hanya karna sebuah kacamata bulat dan terlalu rapi sampai di judge begitu. Memangnya salah ya? Menyukai buku?

*** Winter AL ***

Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika ia membuka lokernya dan mendapati setangkai mawar putih tergeletak manis diatas tumpukan buku pelajarannya. Ia mengambilnya dan mencium harum mahkota bunganya. Harum yang Jongin suka 2 bulan ini.

Entah mengapa, setiap ia melihat sesuatu yang rutin terjadi setiap pulang sekolah di lokernya ini, mood yang sedang down jadi naik kembali. Entah siapa yang rela melakukan ini, ia sungguh berterima kasih.

Meski sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa terhina. Jongin 'kan pria, dan diberi bunga? Ah baiklah, itu sedikit menyinggungnya. Apa orang yang mengirimkan bunga cantik ini menganggapnya perempuan? Hei!

"Ah! Bunga lagi!" Seseorang yang bersandar pada samping loker Jongin berdecak kesal. "Tidakkah kau merasa terhina, Jong?"

"Hm? Ya, sedikit." Jawab Jongin santai.

"Seharusnya penggemar rahasia favoritemu itu memberikan coklat saja! Itu masih lebih baik untuk diberikan pada pria. Tapi, 2 bulan ini hanya bunga!" Pemuda bermata sipit itu mengumpat tidak terima. "Memangnya kau wanita?!"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang tidak terima? 'Kan aku yang mendapat bunga," Jongin menutup lokernya tenang setelah mengambil tas selempangnya, membawa bunga itu dalam genggamannya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun -temannya- yang tidak terima.

"Wah, Jongin, sepertinya kau memang wanita," Baekhyun menggerutu sembari menyusul Jongin.

"Diamlah, Baek," Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

*** Winter AL ***

"Oh God! Jongin sunbae berjalan kearahku!" Sehun memekik dalam hati, matanya membulat panik masih dalam posisi bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Mendapati sosok sunbae kesukaannya itu tengah berjalan tenang menuju kearahnya, atau lebih tepatnya menuju pintu gerbang.

Ia terpaku ketika Jongin melewatinya dengan tenang, bahkan sempat memberikan senyum sapa ramah pada Sehun. "Annyeong, Sehun," Yang nyatanya berhasil membuat tubuh Sehun seperti lumpuh dengan detak jantung yang berpacu seperti tengah menunggang kuda yang berlari kencang. Memang bukan sekali ini Sehun berpapasan dengannya dan mendapat sapaan ramah, tapi selalu berhasil membuat Sehun terpaku dengan kelopak mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap dibalik kacamatanya.

"Ouh, manis sekali," Sehun meremat dadanya ketika Jongin sudah berlalu bersama Baekhyun, "seperti terkena serangan jantung. Kuharap kau masih tahan dengan sensasi senyumnya, oh jantungku."

Namun monolog itu seketika terhenti tatkala matanya menangkap seseorang yang memeluk hangat tubuh Jongin tanpa sungkan tepat di depan gerbang. Melayangkan kecupan sayang dikening Jongin, mengelus surai hitam Jongin, kemudian melesat pergi dengan motor sportnya dengan Jongin yang memeluk mesra pinggang pemuda asing itu. Jangan lupakan senyum tulus Jongin yang ditujukan pada lelaki tampan itu, sungguh... bagaimana pemuda itu bisa sebegitu dekat dengan Jongin? Siapa dia? Jangan-jangan pacar Jongin.

God!

No way!

Tidak bisa!

Sejak kapan sunbaenya itu memiliki pacar? Setahu Sehun masih single. Tapi barusan?

Argh!

Rasanya seperti melayang, kemudian dihempas kembali ke dasar. Rasanya seperti ditekan diarea dada hingga menjadi sesak.

Apa ini tandanya, Sehun telah kalah?

Sehun tidak memiliki persiapan untuk patah hati ini.

"God! Tega sekali Kau mematahkan hatiku,"

*** Winter AL ***

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku jika kau pulang dari Kanada," Jongin menggerutu sembari bergelayut pada lengan kekar seorang pemuda tinggi yang menjemputnya disekolahnya tadi.

Keduanya kini berjalan berdampingan memasuki rumah. Yang kemudian duduk di sofa dengan Jongin yang menyandar pada sebelah bahu kokoh itu. "Aku 'kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara," lanjutnya menggerutu, yang menimbulkan kekehan kecil dari lawan bicaranya.

"Masih saja seperti ini setelah sekian lama," Yifan -pemuda itu- mencubit gemas bibir Jongin yang manyun, "Kamu 'kan sekolah, mana bisa menjemputku?"

"Iya sih. Tapi, hyung juga sih pulangnya tidak tepat."

"Kamu tetap saja cerewet seperti dulu,"

"Hm," Jongin tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Yifan hangat, "aku rindu pada hyung. Apa hyung tidak rindu padaku setelah setahun di Kanada?"

"Kamu ini, tentu saja hyung merindukanmu. Kamu itu terlalu manis untuk dilupakan," Yifan mengacak gemas surai Jongin sembari terkekeh.

"Ish, hyung! Meskipun aku tidak manis, tetap saja tidak bisa hyung lupakan semudah itu." Jongin berdecak sebal.

"Lihat, Yifan, lihat kucing kesayanganmu itu, merajuk manja," cibir seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Aish, noona!" Jongin menggerutu, "kau lihat, hyung? Jessica memang suka mengacau, tidak pernah berubah," adunya pada Yifan. Yang kemudian mendapat sebuah geplakan sayang dari sang noona tercinta, "aduh!" Jongin memegangi kepalanya, "sakit tahu!" Cibirnya, "lihat itu, hyung. Jess noona suka sekali memukul kepalaku. Bukankah ini termasuk penganiayaan?" Jongin mengadu, yang membuat Yifan tertawa renyah.

"Tukang mengadu!" Cebik Jessica tak terima.

"Nenek sihir!" Sahut Jongin.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini kalau jadi satu selalu saja bertengkar," seorang wanita paruh baya melerai.

"Noona yang mulai duluan, eomma," Jongin cemberut.

"Kamu ini, sukanya mengejek adik bungsumu," sang ibu melempar tatapan pura-pura marah pada Jessica. Yang ditatap hanya memberikan cengiran innocent.  
"Jongin, ganti seragammu dulu." Perintah ibu. "Dan Yifan, kau ingin makan apa malam ini?"

"Ah? Tidak usah, bu. Aku ingin keluar bersama Jongin malam ini, boleh kah?"

"Tuh Jongin, Yifan mengajakmu kencan, pasti senang tuh," goda ibunya pada putra bungsunya.

"Wah asyik! Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu, ne?" Pekik Jongin girang seraya melompat dari duduknya.

"Kenapa aku tidak di ajak, Fan?" Jessica memprotes.

"Untuk apa mengajak nenek sihir pengacau? Wlee," Jongin menyahut sembari menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek sang noona. Sebelum kembali mendapat geplakan, ia sudah terlebih dulu kabur menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar bocah! Awas kau Kim Jongin!"

*** Winter AL ***

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya lesu diatas meja pada sebuah cafe, yang kemudian mendapat tatapan heran dari kedua temannya yang duduk didepannya. Gara-gara kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi, yang membuatnya patah hati. Dan berakhir mengajak teman dekatnya itu keluar.

Namun ada yang berbeda, cara berpakaian Sehun tidak seperti di sekolah. Tidak ada kacamata, dan gayanya terlampau keren untuk ukuran anak nerd. Dia tampan! Yang melihat pasti tidak akan menyadari kalau itu adalah si cupu Sehun!

"Kau kenapa sih, Hun? Aneh sekali," cibir Chanyeol, salah satu teman Sehun.

"Katanya sih patah hati," jawab Luhan, teman Sehun yang lain.

"Karna Kim Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya, yang diangguki Luhan.

"Sunbae sudah punya pacar, aku melihatnya sendiri." jawab Sehun lesu sembari menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Yang benar?! Kau salah lihat mungkin. Setahuku Jongin tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun," ujar Chanyeol serius.

"Bukan dari sekolah kita. Tadi lelaki itu menjemputnya. Tampan sih memang. Dan lagi, sampai mencium kening sunbae. Argh! apa-apaan itu! Aku 'kan cemburu!" Sehun menggerutu sembari membenturkan kembali keningnya pada meja.

"Magnae kalau ngambek seperti itu, ya?" Luhan berbisik pada Chanyeol, "tidak ada keren-kerennya. Biasanya pasang wajah dingin,"

"Kau tidak tahu ya kalau cinta itu efeknya dasyat?" Jawab Chanyeol juga berbisik.

"Aku dengar itu hyungdeul," Sehun menyela masih dengan posisinya.

"Oops! Sorry," Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sepertinya benar deh, Jongin sudah punya pacar," ucap Chanyeol sembari fokus pada pandangannya. "Lihat tuh disana,"

Sehun menegakkan kepalanya cepat, mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol yang tertuju pada dua sosok lelaki.

Hati Sehun mencelos melihat interaksi keduanya yang terlampau akrab. Patah hati untuk yang kedua hari ini. Ditambah, lelaki yang bersama Jongin itu adalah orang yang sama dengan tadi siang.

Rasanya jadi panas melihat namja blonde itu menghapus sudut bibir Jongin yang kotor dengan ibu jarinya. Mencubit kedua pipi Jongin dengan gemas, dan samar-samar Sehun mendengar 'kamu lucu sekali, kalau hyung cium bagaimana?' Dari bibir pemuda asing itu. Jongin yang memukul lengan namja itu sembari menggerutu lucu. Sifat manja yang tak pernah terlihat disekolah.

Sehun jadi geram!

"Aku pergi," ujar Sehun dingin seraya menyambar kunci motor sportnya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang ternganga.

"Kau sih, menunjukkan mereka pada Sehun," Luhan menggeplak lengan Chanyeol menyalahkan, "marah tuh,"

"Memangnya benar lelaki itu pacar Jongin? Keren lho,"

*** Winter AL ***

Baekhyun mengernyit heran melihat tingkah aneh Jongin siang ini, dimana Jongin tiba-tiba membenturkan keningnya pada pintu lokernya setelah membuka. Wajahnya nampak suntuk dan tidak bersemangat. Padahal biasanya sepulang sekolah Jongin akan tersenyum senang sambil menggenggam setangkai mawar putih. Melenggang pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti wanita, menurut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, Jong?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Sudah seminggu aku tidak mendapat bunga," jawab Jongin lesu.

"Ah ya ampun, Jong! Hanya karna itu kau jadi tidak jelas begini?" Baekhyun menggerutu, "Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya,"

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Jongin melirik Baekhyun tanpa minat, "seperti separuh hatiku juga hilang,"

"Kau tidak waras!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Jongin sekilas.

"Aduh! Kenapa memukulku! Sakit tahu!"

"Supaya gilamu itu tidak semakin parah,"

"Kau!" Jongin terlihat kesal sembari menarik sebelah pipi Baekhyun kencang.

"Aduduh! Sakit, Jong!" Baekhyun merintih.

"Pembalasan!"

*** Winter AL ***

Sehun meremas tangkai bunga mawar putih yang digenggamnya, bersembunyi di balik pohon yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengintai Jongin. Seminggu ini dia tidak berani meletakkan benda cantik itu pada loker Jongin seperti biasanya, sejak kejadian ia patah hati. Ia jadi urung. Berpikir, tidak ada gunanya terus menjadi secret admire Jongin lagi, toh objek suka-sukanya itu sudah dimiliki orang lain. Tampan lagi. 'Kan Sehun jadi minder.

"Annyeong, Sehun-ah," tubuh Sehun tersentak ketika didapatinya Jongin melewatinya dengan sebuah senyum ramah kesukaan Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun menyembunyikan bunganya dibalik punggung, takut-takut Jongin melihatnya dan kemudian terbongkar.

"A-ah, ya annyeong, sunbae," Sehun tergagap, sedangkan Jongin tersenyum kecil sembari terus melangkah.

Namun dibeberapa langkahnya, ia berhenti. Matanya melirik kearah Sehun tanpa berbalik, sesuatu melintas dibenaknya. Seraut tanya tergambar samar di wajah tampannya.

"Ada apa, Jong?" Baekhyun menginterupsi.

"Ah tidak, kupikir aku akan membutuhkan bantuan lusa mendatang," ucap Jongin sembari meneruskan langkahnya, melambaikan tangan pada seorang pemuda yang tengah bersandar pada motor sport merah. Yifan.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Besok kuberi tahu. Aku duluan ya, Baek. Yifan hyung sudah menunggu." dan Jongin pun berlari semangat menuju Yifan.

Setelah sampai, ia membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Yifan. Yang kemudian Yifan melirik pada Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Pandangan Yifan seperti mengintimidasi, yang membuat Sehun bergidik dan cepat-cepat pergi dari tempatnya.

"Nerd?" Yifan menggumam dengan kernyitan dahi pada Jongin, yang mendapat anggukan antusias dari pemuda tan itu.

*** Winter AL ***

2 hari kemudian...

Sehun menghampiri lokernya dengan tidak semangat, disampingnya sudah ada Chanyeol dan Luhan, para sunbae yang dekat dengannya kemudian menjadi temannya. Dan sekelas dengan Jongin.

"Murung terus, masih patah hati?" Chanyeol bertanya menggoda. Yang dihadiahi desisan kesal dari Sehun. "'Kan masih ada yang lebih baik daripada Jongin. Aku atau Luhan misalnya,"

Plak!

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku, Luhan!" Chanyeol memprotes sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Ingat! Kau itu sudah punya Baekhyun! Dan aku tidak mau meninggalkan Minseok hanya karna albino ini patah hati!" Luhan menggerutu.

"Memangnya aku mau dengan kalian?!" Sehun mencebik sinis sembari membuka lokernya kasar.

Namun detik berikutnya, matanya membulat kaget mendapati sesuatu di dalam lokernya. Setangkai mawar merah tergeletak di lokernya. "Eh?" mengambil mawar merah itu dengan kernyitan dahi. "Siapa yang meletakkan ini disini?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Wah! Kau juga punya pengagum rahasia, eh?" Chanyeol mengerling.

"Oh Sehun?" Seseorang lain menginterupsi. Membuat Sehun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol menoleh cepat. Mendapati Baekhyun yang menghampiri mereka dengan tangan disaku celana. "Pergilah keruang dance, Jongin ada disana." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak ada urusan dengan Jongin sunbae." Jawab Sehun dingin seraya mengambil tasnya, menutup lokernya, dan berjalan pergi dengan acuh.

"Anak labil sepertinya mana bisa bersanding dengan Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun mencebik. Kemudian memberikan kode dengan matanya pada Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Boleh nih diseret saja?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ya, lakukan saja."

Dengan itu Chanyeol dan Luhan segera menghampiri Sehun, mengunci pergerakan Sehun, kemudian menyeretnya paksa, "Hei! Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Menuju ruang dance dengan Sehun yang meronta.

*** Winter AL ***

"Kau pasti akan berterima kasih pada kami setelah ini," ucap Baekhyun setelah mendorong tubuh Sehun ke dalam ruang dance, kemudian menutup pintunya dengan segera, menguncinya.

"Hei! Buka pintunya, hyungdeul!" Sehun menggedor pintunya brutal. Namun tidak didengarkan oleh 3 sunbaenya itu.

Sehun berbalik ketika menyadari alunan musik break menggema memenuhi ruang dance. Tepat didepan cermin ukuran besar itu, sesosok namja berkulit tan tengah asyik menari hingga tidak sadar bahwa Sehun tengah menatapnya.

Melongo takjup melihat bagaimana penampilan Jongin saat ini. Sexy!

Singlet hitam ketat mencetak lekuk tubuhnya, keringat yang mengucur membuat kulit tannya berkemilau, dan ekspresi menggoda dengan bibir bervolume yang merah merekah. Ouh! Apa benar itu pria?! Sehun jadi tidak yakin sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bersamaan dengan habisnya musik yang terlantun, disaat itu pula tubuh atletis itu terhempas kelantai. Telentang disertai sebuah kekehan kecil dan wajah puas serta nafas yang menderu. Yang membuat Sehun hampir memekik kaget. Ia kira Jongin terpeleset dan jatuh. Tapi ternyata Jongin sengaja melakukan itu, kemudian memejamkan mata.

Sehun mengira kalau Jongin tertidur, karna deru nafas yang tersengal berangsur teratur, dan tak ada pergerakan apapun. Maka dengan degup jantung yang tidak bersahabat, Sehun melangkah mengendap dan jongkok di dekat Jongin yang telentang, sembari membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya yang melorot. Mengamati tiap detail wajah menawan itu dengan saksama. Mengagumi bagaimana pahatan indah itu terlelap sebegitu cepat. Baru sekali ini Sehun mengamati sunbaenya ini sedekat ini. Sungguh mengagumkan dengan anak rambut yang basah karna keringat.

Hingga tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat menghapus keringat diwajah Jongin menggunakan seragam bagian lengan dengan hati-hati, dan berakhir mengelus sebelah pipi Jongin dengan sangat lembut.

Namun ia tersentak ketika tangan Jongin mencekal tangan Sehun, dan secepat kilat bangkit dari posisinya, duduk berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun pada jarak yang sangat dekat hingga mampu merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Sehun terpana dengan mata melotot menatap Jongin yang begitu dekat, yang masih menggenggam tangannya, yang kemudian ditarik oleh Jongin kebelakang punggungnya sendiri, hingga jarak wajah mereka semakin sempit.

Detak jantung Sehun semakin berpacu kencang ketika jarak bibir mereka hanya terpaut 3 centi meter saja. Bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Pandangannya serasa terkunci dalam manik hitam Jongin yang menatapnya lembut. Oh jantung!

Sehun terpana, matanya semakin melebar, dan tangannya yang lain mengeratkan genggaman pada mawar merah yang ia dapat diloker tadi, ketika Jongin menutup matanya seraya memiringkan wajah dan semakin mendekat pada wajah Sehun.

Mengecup sebelah pipi Sehun hampir mengenai bibir. Mengecupnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Rasanya seperti slow motion ketika bibir merekah Jongin menyentuh kulitnya. Bahkan dahi Sehun sampai berkeringat!

Apa ini mimpi?! Tolong jangan bangunkan Sehun!

.

.

THE END

-

-

P.S: halo... ff nya gaje lagi-_- ini pernah di post di grup Hunkai Shipper hehe

oh iya, ada yang tanya 'ikan dori itu kayak apa sih' ya?

tahu movie Finding Nemo? ayahnya nemo ditemenin ikan biru yang namanya dori 'kan? nah, itu ikan dori. haha... gepeng xD

ada juga yg minta I Wanna Kiss You sequel merriege live (bener ga tulisannya?)

jujur, saya ga bisa ngabulin. sungguh saya ga ada ide sama sekali buat itu. jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya... :( tapi saya ada ff yg hunkai udah nikah, tapi LDR (nahloh gimana tuh-_-a) tapi belum kelar. lagi buntu wkwk /peace man-_-v

oh iya, untuk LM90 sama mutiara, saya balas review kalian lewat PM. udah di cek belom? ._.

yang ga kebalas reviewnya, maap ya sekali lagi... huweee T.T saya bingung T.T oke Winter AL emang kudet-_-

tapi terima kasih banyak sudah mau review... mumumu :*

With Love, Winter AL... 


	2. Chapter 2 Sequel

One Shoot by Winter AL...

Ku Kejar Cintamu, Sunbae! [SEQUEL]

Hunkai! With Uke!Kai !

This fict just for fun !

Typo menyebar, ide pasaran, bahasa aneh tidak sesuai EYD, dan OUT OF CHARACTHER! A.K.A OOC #LAUGH HAHAHA...

Uke ke-seme-an /? Seme ke-uke-an /?

Hahahahahaha... ngenggg...

Sebelumnya, makasih banyak ya buat yang udah bersedia review di ff ku sebelumnya. Bahagia baca review nya xD Gamsahamnida chingudeul... mumumu :*

*** Winter AL ***

Sehun hanya sedang terlalu asyik membaca buku sejarah diatas mejanya. Bahkan tidak peduli ketika teman-teman sekelasnya -yang sebenarnya tak menganggap Sehun ada- riuh karna kedatangan seseorang yang cukup populer, tengah berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan tenang. Lalu duduk di kursi depan Sehun. Mengamati pemuda albino yang tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ada perlu apa Jongin sunbae dengan si nerd itu?"

"Jongin sunbae tampan sekali!"

"Apa mereka saling kenal?"

Bisik-bisik para murid masih saling bersahutan penuh keheranan. Kaget melihat sunbae populer tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri salah satu murid yang mereka benci, kucilkan lebih tepatnya.

"Sehun?" Panggil Jongin seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun yang masih fokus pada bukunya.

Sehun mendongak, langsung kaget melihat sunbae kesayangannya, ada di depannya dan tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Ah! Sunbae yang menciumnya kemarin! Kim Jongin! Sunbae yang ia cintai! Astaga!

Sontak saja ia memegang sebelah pipinya, yang kemarin dicium si sunbae, dengan wajah memerah.

Ouh! Sehun masih ingat sensasi ciuman kemarin. Walau hanya di pipi, tapi sudah membuatnya berdebar setengah mati dan berkeringat dingin. Jangan lupakan bagian si sunbae menawan ini menyeka keringat diwajah Sehun dengan begitu lembut.

Ah Ya Tuhan! Sehun masih tidak percaya itu nyata!

"Kok jadi melamun begitu?" Tanya Jongin heran dengan dahi mengernyit mendapati reaksi aneh Sehun disertai semburat merah muda yang tersemat dipipi putihnya.

"S-s-sunbae," Sehun terlalu gugup.

"Membaca apa sih, serius sekali sampai tidak tahu aku datang?" Nada Jongin seperti tengah memprotes.

"K-kenapa sunbae datang kemari?" Sehun masih tergagap. Setengah tidak percaya juga sunbaenya ini menemuinya begini.

"Nanti malam kamu ada acara tidak? Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar," ujar Jongin dengan lancar.

"Hah?!" Sehun memekik dengan mata membulat dibalik bingkai kacamatanya.

"Apa?!" Kalau yang ini teman-teman sekelas Sehun yang kaget.

"S-sunbae tidak salah?" Sehun bertanya serius.

Yang mendapat gelengan dari Jongin, "Tentu saja tidak. Kalau kamu mau, kita bertemu di taman kota jam 7. Aku akan menunggu dibawah pohon mapel dekat danau buatan. Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksa kok." Jelas Jongin dengan senyumnya.

Sehun melongo, menatap cengo pada Jongin. Ini ajakan kencan heh? Oh God! Serius!?

"Bagaimana, Hun?" Tanya Jongin sekali lagi karna tak mendapatkan tanggapan.

"Aku mau!" Jawab Sehun cepat.

"Jinjja?" Jongin memekik girang seraya berdiri dengan semangat, "Kalau begitu, kita bertemu disana. Okey?"

"B-baik,"

"Aku pergi dulu, ne. Sampai ketemu nanti, Sehunnie." Jongin pun berlalu sembari tersenyum kecil kearah Sehun dan melambaikan tangan. Mesra.

Sementara Sehun sendiri hanya membalas lambaian Jongin dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Jangan tanyakan ekspresi warga kelas. Lihat itu! Ada yang terpana, ada yang menganga sampai rahang seperti mau jatuh, ada yang mengucek mata tidak percaya, dan ekspresi bodoh lainnya. Panggilan apa tadi? Mesra sekali! Hei! Si nerd diajak kencan oleh sunbae populer! God! Dunia runtuh!

"Hei, nerd! Bagaimana sunbae bisa mengajakmu kencan?!"

"Gila! Jongin sunbae sudah tidak waras!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada sunbae, hah?! Seperti memasukkan sesuatu dalam minumannya dan sejenisnya."

Cacian dan pikiran negatif langsung menggema menyerang Sehun. Membuat Sehun muak tentu saja! Apa-apaan hah?!

Brak!

"Cukup diam dan jangan campuri urusanku! Sunbae sendiri yang mengajak kencan kenapa kalian yang risau?! Aneh!" Teriak Sehun marah, "Apa hak kalian memaki dan mencaciku seperti itu? Memangnya kalian sempurna? Memangnya aku pernah mengganggu kalian? Katakan saja kalian iri! Aku, si nerd bisa dekat dengan sunbae sedangkan kalian yang sempurna tidak! Biar aku perjelas, KALIAN KALAH!"

"Oh Sehun sangat mengerikan!"

"Hiiiy..."

"Sial kalian!"

*** Winter AL ***

"Ya ampun, Oh Sehun! Kamu sedang apa sih?" Gerutu Nyonya Oh kaget, ketika masuk kamar putranya malah disuguhi kapal pecah. Maksudnya, kamar Sehun benar-benar berantakan.

Lihat, baju-baju berserakan dimana-mana. Dan Sehun yang sibuk mengeluarkan pakaian yang lain dari dalam lemari dengan panik. "Apa-apaan ini, Oh Sehun! Berantakan sekali!" Nyonya Oh memandang risih kamar putranya.

"Mama, jangan menggangguku sekarang. Aku sedang sibuk," ujar Sehun tanpa menoleh. Masih sibuk memilih pakaian.

"Sibuk membuat berantakan kamar? Begitu?" Nyonya Oh mencibir. "Kamu kenapa, eoh?"

"Mama tahu? Jongin sunbae mengajakku kencan malam ini!" Ujar Sehun bersemangat.

"Jinjja? Sunbae yang sering kamu kirimkan bunga secara diam-diam itu?" Tanya Nyonya Oh antusias. Yang langsung diangguki Sehun, yang kemudian menyambar ponselnya diatas nakas.

"Ini. Jongin sunbae. Bagaimana? Manis tidak?" Ujar Sehun seraya menunjukkan wallpaper ponselnya yang menampilkan potret Jongin yang ia ambil secara diam-diam.

"Woah! Dia imut!" Ucap Nyonya Oh terkagum.

"Nah benar 'kan? Aku tidak salah pilih 'kan, Ma? Kemarin aku juga mendapat ciuman darinya lho, Ma. Manis sekali!"

"Benarkah?" Nyonya Kim terkejut. "Sebelah mana?"

"Eum, disini." Sehun menunjuk pipi dekat bibir dengan sedikit malu.

"Wah! Pantas saja mama harus memaksa kamu cuci muka!" Cebik sang mama, yang mendapat cengiran innocent dari Sehun, "kalau begitu, tuan muda Oh ini harus tampan untuk kencan pertama!"

.

.

"Mama benci kacamata bulatmu itu," cebik sang ibu pada Sehun yang tengah memakai kacamatanya, "kenapa tidak lepas saja sih, dear?"

"Iya, nanti kulepas. Tapi tidak sekarang. Okey?" Sehun tersenyum tipis, "lagipula, aku akan tetap tampan berpenampilan apapun. Benar 'kan, ma?"

"Tsk! Tentu saja! Kamu 'kan anak mama. Tentu harus tampan," Nyonya Oh bersedekap menyombong.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," Sehun mengecup puncak kepala ibunya sekilas.

"Kamu harus bawa dia kemari jika sudah resmi menjadi pacarmu," ucap sang ibu.

"Pasti! Bye, mama,"

*** Winter AL ***

Sehun bengong dengan jemari yang meremat setangkai mawar putih dalam genggaman. Tubuhnya mematung, mulutnya hampir menganga jika tidak ingat ini tempat umum banyak orang.

Ada yang berdenyut sakit ketika ia sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Dimana ia melihat sosok menawan pujaannya tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang namja pirang nan tampan, yang familiar bagi Sehun meski tidak mengenalnya. Yang membuat Sehun jadi sedikit minder. Ehem- kalah- ehem- keren- uhuk!

Salah Sehun juga karna menyetujui ajakan Jongin tanpa pikir panjang. Menduga dengan percaya dirinya bahwa ini ajakan kencan.

Ah bodohnya sih dia. Siapa tahu Jongin malah berniat memperkenalkan si pirang pada Sehun. Seperti- 'Sehun, kenalkan dia pacarku,' -'kan sakit sekali kalau benar begitu. Padahal kemarin Sehun sudah senang dapat ciuman.

Jadi Sehun harus bagaimana sekarang? Menghampiri atau pulang saja?

"Sehun-ah!" Tuh 'kan belum sampai Sehun mengambil keputusan, si tan menawan sudah menegurnya, menghampirinya dengan berlari kecil dan senyuman lebar. "Kamu sudah datang rupanya," ucapnya riang.

"A-annyeong, sunbae," sapa Sehun gugup.

"Ah! Ayo-ayo aku kenalkan pada seseorang," Jongin menarik tangan Sehun semangat.

'Pasti yang disana itu,' cebik Sehun dalam hati disertai wajah muram yang tidak disadari Jongin. Meski begitu, si albino hanya menurut ketika ditarik. Okey, ini patah hati ketiga. Auh!

"Hoo~ kau Sehun ya?" Yifan tersenyum ramah. Membuat Sehun mengernyit heran. Bagaimana dia tahu? "Aku Yifan. Jongin bercerita banyak tentangmu,"

'Eh? Bercerita tentangku? Bercerita yang seperti apa?' Batin Sehun bingung.

"Ya sudah, karna Sehun sudah datang, aku pulang." Ucap Yifan pada Jongin, sedangkan Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Selamat bersenang-senang, sayang. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku segera. Mengerti?!" Yifan mengusak sayang surai hitam Jongin.

"Okey!"

'Posesif! Apa itu?! Sayang?!' Sehun menggerutu dalam hati.

Yifan melangkah mendekat pada Sehun dan menepuk sekilas sebelah bahu Sehun sembari berkata lirih "jika kau menyakitinya, aku akan menghajarmu!" Sebelum melenggang pergi dengan tangan disaku. Sangat santai. Tidak peduli wajah menegang bercampur bingung yang Sehun tampilkan.

Maksud Yifan apa? Seperti menitipkan Jongin padanya.

"Hun? Sini duduk," Jongin menarik Sehun lembut untuk duduk dibangku, "aku membawa sesuatu untukmu," ungkapnya seraya mengambil sesuatu dari samping bangku panjang yang mereka duduki.

Dahi Sehun mengernyit aneh melihat bunga mawar merah dalam jumlah banyak terkumpul jadi satu dalam sebuah vas bunga yang cantik ditangan Jongin. Rasanya Sehun teringat sesuatu. Apa ya?

"Jumlah bunga mawar merah ini sama dengan jumlah mawar putih yang selalu aku temukan di loker," ucap Jongin tenang.

"E-eh?" Sehun terkejut.

"Aku sedikit kecewa ketika tak mendapati bunga lagi di lokerku, padahal wangi bunganya menjadi kesukaanku dua bulan ini," Jongin terlihat muram.

Benarkah? Sebegitu kecewanya?

"Sehun, ini kuberikan untukmu," Jongin menyodorkan vas bunga penuh mawar merah itu pada Sehun. Yang membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"S-sunbae, a-apa maksudnya?" Sehun bertanya terbata.

"Mawar merah ini, sebagai jawaban dariku. 'Kan cocok jika mawar putih dijawab dengan mawar merah," ungkapnya tulus, "meski sebenarnya aku lebih suka coklat daripada bunga. Atau langsung dicium saja. Yah, karna aku pria. Bunga 'kan untuk wanita. Tapi, jika yang memberikan bunga adalah kamu, maka aku akan sangat senang menerimanya,"

Tubuh Sehun membeku, pandangannya terperangkap pada senyuman tulus yang terpagut pada binar sabit yang melengkung indah. Sangat menawan, namun sekaligus terlihat layaknya mimpi yang tak dapat diraih. Sehun ragu, bagaimana harus menanggapi ini? Apa boleh Sehun menganggap Jongin sedang mengutarakan perasaan? Tapi, bagaimana dengan si pirang tadi? Dibandingkan Yifan, penampilan Sehun kalah jauh lho. Apa Jongin menyukainya? Tapi-

"Sehun-ah, jangan diam saja, kamu menyukaiku 'kan? Dengan mengirim bunga-bunga itu?" Entah kenapa Jongin jadi gemas sendiri mendapati reaksi adik kelasnya ini malah terbengong bodoh. "Sehun~" Jongin merajuk.

"Eh! Ah! Sunbae!" Pekik Sehun gelagapan.

"Tuh 'kan tidak dengar!" Jongin mendesah keras, "Nih!" Jongin memaksa Sehun menggenggam vas yang dibawanya -yang sedari tadi tidak diterima Sehun- "Kamu menyebalkan!" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, "aku mau pulang saja!" Decaknya yang kemudian melangkah pergi dengan kesal.

Sehun cengo, Jongin kok jadi marah?

Ah ya ampun, Oh -Pabbo- Sehun.

Sejenak Sehun menatap lekat mewar-mawar dalam vas itu sembari menelisik sesuatu. Benar! Jongin menyukainya! Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan!

'BODOH SEHUN!' Sehun mengumpat keras dalam hati sembari meletakkan vas bunga itu diatas bangku kemudian berlari menghampiri Jongin yang sudah agak jauh.

GRAB!

"Aku mencintaimu!" Tubuh Jongin tersentak, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah lengan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ia bergeming. Bahkan tubuhnya beku, "aku mencintaimu, sunbae," gumam Sehun lirih ditelinga Jongin, sembari mengeratkan pelukan, menumpu dagunya pada bahu sempit Jongin.

"S-sehun?"

"Selama ini aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, tapi aku takut ditolak, karna... y-yah... penampilanku. Aku nerd. Aku dikucilkan teman-teman kelas. Kalau aku terang-terangan mengungkapkan suka padamu dan mendapat penolakan, aku akan semakin diolok-olok. Aku bukan tipe penyabar jika diejek keterlaluan." Sehun bertutur lirih tanpa melepas pelukan, sementara Jongin membisu, "l-lagi pula kau sudah memiliki pacar, aku tidak bisa merebutmu kalau sudah dimiliki orang lain, aku-"

"Siapa bilang?" Potong Jongin cepat, seraya memaksa untuk berbalik menatap Sehun yang tengah menatap sendu. "Siapa bilang aku punya pacar? Dan siapa bilang aku tidak suka penampilanmu? Ck! Sehun, kamu suka mengambil kesimpulan tanpa memastikannya dahulu, eoh?"

"T-tapi yang tadi itu?"

"Kenapa? Secara tidak langsung kamu mengakui bahwa aku dan Yifan cocok menjadi kekasih. Ah benar! Yifan hyung lebih dari itu. Kami sudah ditakdirkan bersama," mendengar penuturan lancar dari mulut Jongin, wajah Sehun menjadi tambah muram. "Menjadi saudara kandung," lanjut Jongin yang sukses membuat mata Sehun terbelalak lebar.

"Apa?!" Pekik Sehun.

"Benar, Yifan adalah kakak kandungku! Seharusnya kamu berpikir sebelum berkesimpulan. Memangnya hanya bersikap mesra lalu kami dianggap kekasih? Heh, saudara kandung tak ada batas untuk dekat selama tidak menyimpang dari garis takdir. Kami saling menyayangi. Kamu kaget mendengarnya? Oh Sehun bodoh! Asal kamu tahu, aku masih punya kakak sulung dirumah, aku akan membayangkan bagaimana reaksimu jika aku mencium kakak- mmppt-"

"!"

Jongin terpana, matanya membulat dan hampir memekik ketika bibir Sehun mendarat mulus diatas bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Membungkam bicaranya yang mengoceh tidak jelas.

Sehun cukup tahu, tidak perlu sepanjang itu Jongin. Dicium 'kan oleh Sehun?

Pelukan posesif yang erat dipinggang. Dan manik yang saling berpandangan dalam jarak dekat. Rasanya seperti melayang diatas awan malam berbintang gemerlap dan rembulan remang, serta sensasi kupu-kupu yang serasa menggelitik ketika bibir tipis itu melumat lembut bibir Jongin. Pagutan murni dengan beban yang telah sirna. Menghayutkan cinta menuju muara yang lebih nyata. Dengan ini-

"Mau kah kamu menjadi kekasihku, Kim Jongin?" -Sehun meminta Jongin.

Bukan jawaban 'ya' yang Jongin lontarkan, melainkan melepas kacamata Sehun dan menyerang Sehun dengan ciuman memabukkan disertai senyum yang tersungging gembira.

Kemudian menempelkan kening masing-masing ketika Jongin mundur dengan semburat merah muda dikedua pipinya. Kemudian mereka tertawa kecil dan Sehun mendekap Jongin dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

Dua jawaban dari Jongin, mawar merah yang bergoyang tertiup angin dan ciuman manis, sudah cukup menjadi wakil dengan makna sama. Yaitu 'ya'.

*** Winter AL ***

"Lho kok?"

"E-eh?"

"M-mwo?"

"K-kok bisa begitu?"

"Itu Jongin sunbae 'kan?"

"Tangannya digenggam Oh Sehun si nerd!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Jongin sedikit risih dipandangi penuh keterkejutan ketika dirinya dan Sehun berjalanan sambil bergandeng tangan menapaki koridor sekolah. Kenapa sih dengan mereka? Memangnya aneh?

Iyalah aneh. Cowok populer digenggam mesra oleh cowok nerd. Sangat langka 'kan? Wajar mereka terkejut.

"Kenapa? Risih ya?" Tanya Sehun yang mendapat anggukan dari Jongin. "Susah ya jadi populer? Aku juga populer ngomong-ngomong," Sehun mengacak surai Jongin gemas tanpa berhenti berjalan, "populer untuk dihina," Sehun terkekeh kecil, "jadi, sudah biasa. Tapi, aku tidak tega jika nanti kamu ikut direndahkan karna berpacaran denganku."

"What?! Pacaran?!" Pekik salah satu siswi dengan mata membulat yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin terlihat tidak peduli.

"Aku akan melindungi kamu, sunbae," lanjut Sehun.

"Terima kasih." Jongin tersenyum manis seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sehun.

"Suatu hari nanti, kamu akan tahu sesuatu."

"Ah?"

*** Winter AL ***

.  
.

END

P.S: annyeong... ini sequelnya... hehehe semoga suka dan trima kasih partisipasinya...

With Love, Winter AL 


	3. Chapter 3 : Sequel 2

Siulan menggoda dari Chanyeol berdendang jelas tertuju pada Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang makan bersama di kantin sekolah. Luhan terlihat antusias meloncat keatas punggung Sehun dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Membuat Sehun memekik kaget dan hampir saja tersendak. Sementara Baekhyun dan Minseok gencar mengganggu Jongin. Entah gurauan apa, namun pipi Jongin terlihat memerah.

"Apa-apaan sih, hyungdeul, mengganggu saja." Gerutu Sehun kesal.

"Lihat magnae ini, mentang-mentang sudah jadian dengan sunbae kesayangannya jadi lupa pada kami," Luhan mencebik sembari duduk disebelah Sehun. Sehun yang kini diapit oleh Chanyeol dan Luhan, hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau harus mentraktir kami, Hun. Kami 'kan juga berjasa." Timpal Chanyeol.

"Benar. Kalau kami tidak menyeretmu ke ruang dance, mana mungkin dapat ciuman dari lovely sunbaemu ini," Baekhyun ikut menimpali.

"Kalian seperti preman sekolah yang memalak adik kelas," cibir Sehun.

"Jadi kalian mengintip ya?" Jongin bertanya menyelidik.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin kami melewatkan moment manis kalian," jawab Baekhyun santai. "Sehun, bagaimana rasa bibir Jongin? Pasti sudah berciuman 'kan?"

"Hei!"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Sehun dan Jongin sontak berteriak bebarengan dengan mata membulat.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, hah?!" Jongin hanya sedang menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Pergi saja sana!" Sehun mengusir tidak sopan. Sementara para hyung terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Payah," ucap Chanyeol disela tawanya.

"Pokoknya harus traktir." Minseok yang sedari tadi hanya diam menikmati interaksi mereka, akhirnya ambil suara. "Bagaimana dengan triple date?" Usulnya.

"Wah, ide bagus." Luhan menyahut kekasihnya.

"Eum, okey. Tapi tidak bisa dalam waktu dekat ini. Kalian tahu 'kan jika Jongin sunbae akan ada lomba menari? Dia harus berlatih." Sehun mengambil keputusan.

"Ah benar, jadi lupa kalau si eternal magnae ini ada lomba," Baekhyun mengacak rambut Jongin sekilas.

"Jongin, kau harus semangat! Kami selalu mendukungmu!" Ucap Minseok menggebu.

"Terima kasih teman-teman." Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Harus menang ya," Chanyeol menyahut semangat.

"Aku akan berusaha," Jongin melebarkan senyumnya.

Tidak sadar bahwa ada yang tengah menatap tajam kearah mereka.

W

I

N

T

E

R

Alunan musik slow menggema disetiap sudut ruang dance. Disana, tepat didepan cermin super besar, terlihat Jongin tengah terhanyut dalam keseriusannya menari dalam tempo lambat namun energik.

Memang begitu gaya menarinya, seperti orang gila namun sexy. Mengagumkan. Bakat menari seperti sudah tertanam paten dalam dirinya. Sampai-sampai dia dijuluki si Dancing Machine. Jika sudah menari, dia seperti lupa waktu dan dunia nyata. Buktinya, dia tidak sadar kalau ada yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Jongin," sebuah suara berat menginterupsi setelah mematikan tape disudut ruangan yang otomatis tarian Jongin juga berhenti.

"Yong Guk? Ku kira Sehun," Jongin menyeka keringatnya sekilas. Memandang Yong Guk agak aneh. Tidak biasanya si preman sekolah ini datang ke ruang dance. Apa untuk mengganggunya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? "Ada perlu apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari pemuda tinggi setingkat dengannya itu, melainkan sebuah gerakan cepat untuk mendorong Jongin hingga membentur cermin ruang dance, dengan sorot mata tajam seperti hendak menikam. Jongin sangat kaget mendapat serangan tiba-tiba seperti ini, punggungnya terasa nyeri karena dorongan kuat Yong Guk, kedua tangannya dikekang dikedua sisi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat lepaskan!" Ujar Jongin kalap seraya berusaha melepas cengkraman Yong Guk. Namun sia-sia, cengkraman pemuda didepannya ini begitu kuat. Ditambah, tenaganya seperti telah terkuras karna menari tadi.

"Kenapa kau harus bersama si culun itu, hah? Apa matamu buta, Jongin?!" Ucap Yong Guk dengan tatapan intimidasi, "kau selalu menolakku, tapi dengannya? Kau tidak risih dengan penampilannya yang rendahan itu?!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Yong!" Jongin geram, "aku tidak suka kau menjelek-jelekkannya!"

"Memang apa istimewanya si Sehun itu?! Aku bahkan jauh lebih baik!"

"Benar, kau memang lebih keren dari pada dia. Kalian jelas berbeda. Aku sudah sadar itu sejak awal. Dia memang tidak istimewa bagi orang lain, tapi dia istimewa bagiku!" Jongin berujar dengan nada tenang meski menekan, "aku sudah bersamanya, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan meninggalkannya meski kau lebih baik. Aku tidak menyukaimu sejauh aku menyukai Sehun. Bukan aku benci. Kau suka menindas anak-anak seperti Sehun, kau menjadikan mereka sebagai mainan. Aku tidak suka pada orang sok berkuasa sepertimu hanya karna kau putra pemilik sekolah. Kau tidak lebih baik dari orang-orang yang kau katai NERD!"

"Jongin!" Yong Guk membentak, sedangkan Jongin nampak tidak takut.

"Ingin pukul? Pukul saja," ucap Jongin seperti menantang.

"Kau!" Tangan Yong Guk sudah terangkat. Berniat melayangkan pukulan diwajah Jongin.

Sehun baru saja membuka pintu ruang dance sembari membawa sebotol minuman isotonik ditangannya. Berniat untuk memberikannya pada sunbae yang telah resmi menyandang sebagai kekasih hati.

Ya ampun, kalau mengingat-ingat masa saat masih menjadi pengagum rahasia, rasanya menjadi lucu sendiri dan konyol.

Oh! Apalagi ketika mengingat ciuman manis mereka waktu itu, hihi... Sehun tidak pernah lupa. Sungguh efeknya seperti narkoba, membuat kepayang dan kecanduan. Kalau Sehun minta ciuman lagi kira-kira diijinkan tidak?

Kalau hanya meminta sih ya diijinkan. Tetapi akan diberi atau tidak, ya terserah Jongin 'kan? Mana tahu... haha

Dia sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Jongin, tetapi yang namanya stalker ya tetap saja akan exited sendiri 'kan?

Senyum Sehun tidak berlangsung lama, karna begitu ia mendongak, binar dibalik kacamatanya langsung membulat lebar. Nyalang.

Minuman isotonik yang digenggamnya telah terjun bebas ke lantai hingga menimbulkan suara bedebum yang kentara. Namun kurang untuk mengalihkan dua laki-laki setingkat yang sepertinya sedang bersitegang itu.

Reflek Sehun berlari cepat ketika melihat sebelah tangan Yong Guk sudah melayang diudara, bersiap memukul wajah Jongin.

Tidak. Untunglah pukulan itu belum sempat mengenai pipi Jongin, karna Sehun telah menghalaunya terlebih dahulu. Lantas mendorongnya dengan cepat, hingga kungkungannya pada Jongin terlepas.

Jongin sampai terpana. Tidak menyangka Sehun datang diwaktu yang tepat. Mana keren sekali pula. Ya, walau masih dengan dandanan cupunya. Alah, masa bodoh! Pokoknya keren dimata Jongin!

Tidak. Bukan pahlawan kesiangan tentu saja. 'Kan Jongin belum sempat terkena pukulan. Tidak terlambat 'kan? Hohoho...

"Brengsek!" Umpat Yong Guk tak terima.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarku?" Tanya Sehun dingin, datar, dan serasa mengintimidasi. Bahkan Jongin kaget mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang menekan.

Disaat ia mendapati wajah Sehun yang tanpa ekspresi, tubuhnya tersentak tidak kentara.

Benar ini Sehun? Hatinya bertanya.

Berbeda. Seperti bukan Sehun.

Matanya menggelap dengan tidak suka. Menikam kearah Yong Guk.

Yong Guk bergidik ketika bertemu tatap dengan manik tajam dibalik kacamata itu. Rasanya berdesir ketika balas tatap pada binar yang menyiratkan ketidaksukaan itu.

"Nerd punya nyali, eh?" Yong Guk mengejek dengan seringai.

Sehun masih menatap datar. Dia tenang. Terlampau tenang.

"Apa yang bisa diperbuat seorang nerd?" Sambung Yong Guk remeh.

Sehun memasang smirknya.

Hoh! Jongin malah heran sendiri. Sehun bisa berekspresi merendahkan seperti itu?

Kok mengerikan ya?

Hiiy!

"Kau akan menyesal jika merasakan sendiri apa yang dapat aku perbuat, Yong Guk-ssi," Sehun berujar dengan nada rendah.

Ini... kenapa rasanya jadi seperti berada ditengah-tengah dua kubu yang berperang? Gidik Jongin.

"Peringatan awal, jangan pernah sentuh Jonginku!" Sambung Sehun dengan nada peringatan.

"Brengsek! Kau itu lemah!" Yong Guk maju dengan cepat, melayangkan tinjunya kearah Sehun.

Sayangnya, pukulan penuh tenaga itu hanya sia-sia. Sehun menghindar gesit, berakhir berdiri di belakang Yong Guk.

Yong Guk yang geram lantas berbalik. Kembali melayangkan tinjunya. Namun, lagi-lagi Sehun menghindar.

Dan terjadilah adegan perkelahian sepihak. Karna Sehun tidak melawan.

Huwah! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan berkelahi!

Terlebih, memangnya Sehun bisa berkelahi? Lihat tuh, hanya menghindar terus sedari tadi.

Pukul dong!

Pikiran Jongin malah jadi tak fokus.

Mengapa? Karna anak nerd biasanya lemah bla bla bla...

BUAGH!

Eh?

Apa itu barusan?

Siapa yang kena pukul?

Mata Jongin membulat mendapati Yong Guk tersungkur ke lantai.

SEHUN BISA BERKELAHI! Pekik Jongin dalam hati.

Iya. Yang barusan kena pukul itu Yong Guk. Kingka sekolah.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sudah!" Jongin berlari. Lantas menghalangi Sehun yang ingin melayangkan pukulannya lagi, "Kita pergi. Oke? Nanti kau bisa berurusan dengan guru konseling," ia lantas mendorong-dorong tubuh Sehun, memberi gesture memeluk. Menggiring Sehun keluar.

God! No!

Sebelum Sehun dan Jongin benar-benar keluar dari ruang dance, tubuh Sehun sudah terlebih dulu ditarik kebelakang oleh Yong Guk.

Dipukul telak dibagian rahang, dan ditendang dibagian perut hingga tesungkur. Dan kacamatanya terlempar.

SHIT MAN!

"Sehun!" Pekik Jongin kaget.

"Haha! Lemah tetaplah lemah! Tak usah berlagak, Nerd!" Ejek Yong Guk.

"Fuck you, Yong!" Umpat Jongin tidak terima. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menatap sengit pada Yong Guk.

"Tidak, Jongin, biar aku," Sehun lantas berdiri, memegang tangan Jongin.

"Kau salah telah meremehkanku. Selama ini aku diam bukan berarti aku tak memiliki kekuatan apapun," Sehun mendesis rendah, "Kau yang memaksaku, jangan menyesal jika terjadi sesuatu padamu,"

Setelahnya, Sehun menarik Jongin pergi. Meninggalkan Yong Guk yang terpana.

Y

U

U

R

A

M

A

"Sakit?" Tanya Jongin ketika tangannya sibuk mengobati luka di sudut bibir Sehun akibat pukulan telak Yong Guk tadi. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di ruang kesehatan.

Sehun menggeleng. Ia diam. Bahkan tidak meringis kesakitan. Padahal menurut Jongin, pastilah pukulan Yong Guk cukup kuat. Mengingat Yong Guk itu preman sekolah.

"Perutmu sakit tidak?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Sementara Sehun kembali menggeleng. Jongin jadi heran, kuat juga Sehun-nya ini? Jongin tidak menyangka lho.

Sehun hanya memandang Jongin tanpa kacamatanya -kacamata Sehun masih tertinggal di ruang dance-. Jongin jadi bertanya sendiri, Sehun terlihat berbeda tanpa kacamata. Dia tampan. Sungguh. Dan lagi, bagaimana Sehun dapat melihat tanpa kacamatanya? Setahu Jongin mata Sehun itu minus. Atau...

"Maafkan aku, Sehun," ucap Jongin dengan nada menyesal, "kau jadi berkelahi dengan Yong Guk,"

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah biasa," ujar Sehun sembari mengusak rambut Jongin sekilas.

Padahal Jongin sedang bingung. Sehun sudah biasa? Biasa apanya? Berkelahi?

Mengapa Jongin merasa ada yang aneh dengan cowok cupu kekasihnya ini ya?

"Sunbae, ayo kencan," ujar Sehun.

"Eh? Kau bilang setelah kompetisi danceku? Triple date?" Jongin bertanya heran.

"Tidak. Hanya kita. Malam ini." jawab Sehun singkat.

Benar-benar berbeda. Cara bicara Sehun sangat berbeda. Lebih tegas dan... dingin? Terdengar memerintah.

"Baiklah. Di tepi danau?" Jongin meminta persetujuan.

Sehun mengangguk singkat seraya bangkit dari duduknya, "Sampai bertemu nanti, Sunbae," kemudian ia melenggang keluar meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tidak mengerti akan perubahan drastis Sehun.

Tadi pagi Sehun masih biasa saja. Tidak sedatar sekarang ini. Sehun seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Sehun merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel pintarnya lantas menghubungi seseorang.

"Yes, Dear?"

"Hm, ini aku. Papa, lakukan sesuatu untukku," ujar Sehun dengan nada datar.

"Anything for my son. What you want?"

"Balik nama kepemilikan Earthlings High School menjadi milik kita, bukan dari marga Bang,"

"What's wrong, Son? Kau ada masalah dengan putra keluarga Bang?"

"Begitulah. Aku tidak suka dengan kesombongannya,"

"Beri waktu Ayah satu hari. Esok, kau akan melihat sertifikat sekolah menjadi milik kita,"

"Okay. Thanks, Papa."

Pipp!

*** Winter AL ***

Malam harinya...

Jongin termenung. Duduk pada sebuah bangku. Memandangi kemilau danau yang indah akibat pantulan rembulan. Bergoyang ketika angin malam berhembus menyapa permukaan air.

Hmh... sejuk. Dan Jongin suka suasana seperti ini. Tenang dan damai. Sembari menunggu kekasih culunnya, Oh Sehun.

Tidak. Jangan berpikir bahwa Jongin merendahkan Sehun dengan predikat culun. Sesungguhnya ia tidak peduli bagaimana Sehun mematut diri sedemikian rupa. Sehun itu menarik. Dan Jongin suka Sehun.

Bukan bagaimanapun. Tetapi, ada untungnya juga memiliki pacar culun begitu. Ia memang tidak istimewa dimata orang lain. Tetapi, karna Jongin suka, maka ia lah yang menjadi satu-satunya yang akan memandang istimewa pada Sehun. Bukankah itu bagus. Lalu, karna Sehun culun, maka Sehun hanya akan menjadi milik Jongin. Benar bukan? 'Kan tidak ada yang tertarik dengan Sehun.

Agak kejam sih sebenarnya. Tapi, dibiarkan saja boleh tidak? 'Kan Jongin suka Sehun.

Lama ia menatap danau dalam keterpakuan pemikiran mengenai Sehun, tiba-tiba-

Cup!

Ia tersentak ketika sebelah pipinya dicium oleh seseorang.

Sontak ia menoleh dan menatap tajam pada sang pelaku penciuman pipi. Sesosok pria berambut pelangi tengah tersenyum innocent kearahnya.

Siapa lelaki ini! Tidak sopan! Datang-datang langsung cium! Kenal saja tidak!

Buagh!

Tanpa basa-basi, Jongin melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak dipipi namja pelangi itu. Jongin berdiri, lantas menatap nyalang pada pemuda yang tersungkur itu.

"Siapa kau?! Berani sekali menciumku!" Bentak Jongin, sementara pemuda itu kembali berdiri, "Aku sudah punya pacar!" Jongin emosi.

Pemuda itu menyeringai lantas menatap remeh pada Jongin.

Tunggu! Tunggu-

Rasanya seringai itu tidak asing. Wajah itu juga. Tapi siapa?

"Oh, kau menunggu pacarmu yang anak nerd itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

Mata Jongin membulat. Kok suaranya juga terdengar familiar?

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Dia tidak akan datang. Aku menyuruh orang menghabisinya. Dia terlalu lemah!" Desisnya.

"Brengsek! Kau apakan Sehun?!" Umpat Jongin seraya menarik kerah pemuda tampan itu dengan geram, "katakan dimana Sehun!"

"Untuk apa kau peduli padanya," tanya pemuda itu remeh.

"Dia pacarku! Sehunku! Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu jika terjadi sesuatu dengan pacarku!" Geram Jongin.

"Sebegitu penting dia bagimu? Aku lebih keren,"

"Tentu saja dia penting! aku mencintainya! Brengsek!" Amarah Jongin semakin memuncak.

Sementara pemuda itu kembali menyeringai, menarik pinggang Jongin, lantas mencengkram dagu Jongin kuat hingga bibir itu menciut maju, "jadilah pacarku dan lupakan si culun itu," kemudian ia mencium bibir Jongin dengan paksa. Melumatnya kasar.

Mata Jongin kembali membulat. Terkejut tentu saja. Pemuda yang tak dikenal ini tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya!

What the hell!

Buagh!

Jongin secepat kilat mendorong bahu kokoh pemuda pelangi itu, lantas ia melayangkan sebuah tendangan telak. Bahkan pemuda itu kembali tersungkur sembari memegangi perutnya dan meringis sakit.

"Siapa kau! Bahkan kita tak saling kenal! Aku sudah punya pacar! Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya! Sialan!" Maki Jongin kalap.

"S-sungguh kamu tidak mengenaliku, Sunbae?"

Eh?

Kok?

Suara biasa ini?

Sunbae?

Tunggu-

"S-sehun?" Jongin berucap terbata. Matanya melotot kearah pemuda berambut pelangi yang tengah berusaha berdiri itu.

"Hehe... sunbae," pemuda itu tertawa nyengir, "ini aku, Sehun,"

"Mwo?!" Pekik Jongin terkejut, "b-bagaimana bisa?"

"Sungguh ini aku," Sehun lantas merogoh saku bagian dalam mantelnya, mengeluarkan kacamata bulat yang biasa ia pakai.

"S-sehun!" Pekik Jongin ketika wajah itu benar-benar familiar memakai kacamata itu. Kemudian ia berlari dan memeluk Sehun erat-erat, "Huwa! Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu ini kamu, Sehun. Huwa~" Jongin jadi merasa bersalah, "penampilan kamu berbeda sekali. Huwa~ maafkan aku~ hiks..."

"Lho, kok menangis?" Sehun melepas pelukannya ketika mendengar sebuah isakan dari Jongin yang menenggelamkan wajah di dadanya.

"P-pasti sakit aku pukul," jawab Jongin merasa bersalah.

"Iyasih memang sakit. Pukulan kamu lebih kuat dari Yong Guk ternyata," Sehun terkekeh.

"Huwaa~ maafkan aku~ hiks hiks..." Jongin kembali memeluk erat Sehun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada dada Sehun.

"Eh, hei mengapa malah tambah kencang menangisnya? Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, aku juga yang salah berdandan seperti ini sampai kamu tidak mengenaliku," Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin pelan, "Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat seperti tadi. Entah, terjadi begitu saja tanpa teks skenario. Hehe... aku tidak salah pilih kamu ternyata. Terima kasih ya, sayang. Aku jadi tahu kamu setia."

.

...

"Mengapa kamu berdandan seperti ini?" Tanya Jongin sembari menempelkan plester luka di wajah Sehun yang tadi terkena pukulannya.

"Niatnya sih ingin memberi kejutan. Tapi reaksi kamu diluar dugaan," jawab Sehun enteng.

"Kamu yang menciumku tiba-tiba! Aku kira orang lain, habisnya kamu berbeda," Jongin cemberut.

"Hehe... maaf ya," Sehun nyengir.

"Sini," Jongin menarik dagu Sehun mendekat. Kemudian melayangkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada luka Sehun yang baru saja diplesternya, "maaf ya jadi kena pukul begini,"

"'Kan sudah aku bilang tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa terluka begini. Aku pernah kok sampai masuk rumah sakit karna berkelahi,"

"Heh? Maksudmu?"

"Sunbae, inilah aku yang sesungguhnya. Kamu tahu Aeolus?"

"Hah?!"

Siapa yang tidak kenal Aeolus heh?

Aeolus 'kan perusahaan yang bergerak diberbagai bidang. Perusahaan terbesar di Asia. Astaga, jangan bilang Sehun adalah-

"Aku yang sebenarnya adalah seperti ini. Putra Aeolus. Bukan yang nerd itu. Nerd hanyalah keisenganku disekolah,"

"Ahahaha... Sehun pasti bercanda,"

"Tidak, sunbae, aku serius. Jika tidak percaya, ikut aku ke rumah,"

Sungguh lho, Sehun berbeda dari penampilan biasanya di sekolah.

Lihat sekarang. Kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung hingga siku. Wangi maskulin mencerminkan pria gagah. Tanpa kacamata. Tanpa rambut hitam klimis. Sekarang adalah rambut pelangi acak-acakan. Kapan Sehun mewarnai rambutnya?

Jongin tidak pernah tahu kalau Sehun sekeren dan... sekaya ini.

"Kalau aku terus menjadi nerd sementara kamu telah menjadi kekasihku, maka kamu akan ikut menjadi sasaran. Setelah melihat apa yang Yong Guk lakukan tadi siang, aku ingin melindungi kamu, sunbae. Aku tidak mau preman sok berkuasa itu mengganggu kamu lagi," terang Sehun, "dan inilah yang aku maksud dengan 'kamu akan tahu sesuatu nanti' waktu itu,"

"Sehun, sini aku cium,"

"Heh? Kok- mmpph!" Sehun melotot ketika Jongin menarik tengkuknya, melakukan ciuman mendadak.

Bahkan mantel Sehun yang tadi disampirkan dibahu Jongin terlepas -tadi Sehun memakaikan mantelnya pada Jongin yang sempat kedinginan karna hanya memakai kemeja. Dan Jongin tidak tahan dingin.

Jongin melumat bibir Sehun sebentar sebelum akhirnya mundur.

"Hehehe..." dan memberikan cengiran innocent pada Sehun yang masih cengo.

Oh lihat itu! Ada semburat merah muda di pipi Jongin.

Ya ampun manis sekali~

"Boleh minta lagi, sunbae?"

Abaikan... hahaha

Iya. Sehun itu keren. Tentang penampilan 'nerd' nya di sekolah, Sehun sebenarnya hanya sedang menghindari sorotan media yang mulai mengorek informasi mengenai 'pewaris perusahaan besar Aeolus'. Dan Sehun tidak suka menjadi sorotan publik meski hal itu tetap akan terjadi suatu hari nanti. Tetapi setidaknya jangan sekarang. Jadilah ia berdandan menyimpang dari biasanya. Menjadi anak nerd yang diejek dan ditindas.

Tapi karna kedepannya akan menyangkut Jongin, Sehun mulai berpikir ulang. Ia berencana kembali ke Sehun putra Aeolus untuk melindungi Jongin. Supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu kekasihnya ini.

T

H

E

E

N

D

Iya, saya tahu ff ini benernya dah kadaluarsa, dan chapter end ini ga memuaskan. Kalau boleh jujur, saya sudah membuat ff ini benar-benar end, tidak ending seperti ini. Tapi, entah bagaimana bisa, naskah yang sudah siap publish ketika saya cek untuk terakhir kali tiba-tiba naskahnya berbeda, bukan KKCS lagi tapi judul lain.

Jujur, saya frustasi dan jengkel. Naskah sebelum yang saya publish ini lebih panjang dan muncul satu konflik lagi. Tapi malah ilang. Waktu hilangnya sudah lama. Dan saya baru bisa mengetik sekarang ini.

Dan saya... bukan tipe author yang dapat mengulang naskah yang telah hilang menjadi sama persis. Pasti akan berbeda. Dan berakhirlah seperti ini. Entah ini lebih baik atau malah lebih buruk, saya ga tau. Jujur saja, saya sebenernya sudah malas melanjutkan ff ini setelah insiden kehilangan itu. Tapi, ff nya belum end jadi terasa ngeganjel.

Jadi, maaf jika mengecewakan. /deep bow 


End file.
